beamillerfandomcom-20200213-history
Demi World Tour
The Demi World Tour was the fourth headlining concert tour by American singer Demi Lovato. It was Lovato's second tour in support of her fourth studio album Demi (2013), following The Neon Lights Tour. During most of the European tour dates in 2014 (except for Istanbul), Lovato was the opening act for Enrique Iglesias' Sex and Love Tour. The tour was produced and promoted by Live Nation, and sponsored by the Tampax and Always Radiant Collection. The first leg of the tour took place in the United States and Canada from September 6, 2014 to October 27, 2014, where Christina Perri and MKTO served as opening acts. Lovato toured Oceania and Asia in early 2015. Background and development On May 28, 2014, a video was published on Lovato's YouTube channel with the text "Tomorrow 10:00 am PST" in a fuchsia color fading in on a white background, followed by a link to her website, while a screaming crowd can be heard in the background. The next day, the Demi World Tour was announced along with the North American dates on Lovato's website, as well as a video on her YouTube channel. Christina Perri and American music duo MKTO will serve as opening acts for the North American leg of the tour. Tickets for the tour were made available on June 6, 2014, with the tour set to begin on September 6, 2014. On June 19, 2014, Lovato announced her first-ever date at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. On comparing the show to "The Neon Lights Tour", Lovato has stated, "The Neon Lights Tour was amazing and I had so much fun, but I’m constantly thinking, ‘How can I step up my game and how can I take my shows to the next level?’ so that’s what we’re doing with this tour, I’m changing some of the songs, adding new songs, adding new covers. I just want it to be fun and I want it to be everything that I didn’t get to do with the Neon Lights Tour." Promotion On April 28, 2014, Lovato announced a partnership with Shazam. The promotion asked European fans to tag the song "Neon Lights" on Shazam, and this information would be used to book her European tour dates. It allowed fans to play a significant part in where her shows would be played. Regarding the partnership, Shazam's head of music stated, "This is a fantastic way for Shazam to help Demi Lovato fans across Europe easily cast their vote to have her play in a city near them." Lovato has made appearances on Late Night with Seth Meyers on June 4, 2014 and Good Morning America as part of their Summer Concert Series on June 6, 2014 to promote the Demi World Tour. Set lists This set list is representative of the show on October 25, 2014. It is not representative of all concerts for the duration of the tour. #"Really Don't Care" #"The Middle" #"Fire Starter" #"Remember December" #"Heart Attack" #"My Love is Like a Star" #"Don't Forget" #"Catch Me" #"Let It Go" #"Warrior" #"Two Pieces" #"Thriller" (Michael Jackson cover) #"Got Dynamite" #"Nightingale" #"Skyscraper" #"Give Your Heart a Break" ;Encore 17."Neon Lights" Tour dates Cancelled shows References # ^Garibaldi, Christina (May 29, 2014). "Demi Lovato Is 'SO Excited' For Her World Tour: Check Out The Dates". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved May 30, 2014. # ^TV News Desk (May 29, 2014). "DEMI LOVATO Announces North American Dates for World Tour". Broadway World. Wisdom Digital Media. Retrieved May 30, 2014. # ^Johnson, Zach (May 29, 2014). "Demi Lovato Announces First World Tour Dates!". E!. NBCUniversal. Retrieved May 29, 2014. # ^Menyes, Carolyn (May 29, 2014). "Demi Lovato Announces DEMI World Tour for Fall 2014 Just Weeks After Wrapping 'Neon Lights' Tour". Music Times. Retrieved May 29, 2014. # ^Haley Longman (April 21, 2015). "WATCH: Demi Lovato Lands In Australia For 'Demi World Tour' After Posting Hilarious Photo In Honor Of 4/20". OK!. Retrieved June 5, 2015. # ^Announcing DEMI: The World Tour. YouTube. 29 May 2014. Retrieved 15 April 2015. # ^Lovato, Demi. "Announcing The Demi World Tour". DemiLovato.com. Retrieved May 29, 2014. # ^Perricone, Kathleen (June 19, 2014). "Demi Lovato Announces L.A. Show, Talks Ed Sheeran Duet". Ryanseacrest.com. Retrieved June 20, 2014. # ^"Demi Lovato Kicks Off Her 'Next Level' World Tour". MTV News. Retrieved 15 April 2015. # ^Flanagan, Andrew (April 28, 2014). "Demi Lovato, Shazam Announce Deal to Let Fans Plan New Tour". Billboard (Prometheus Global Media). Retrieved May 11, 2014. # ^Bobby Olivier (October 26, 2014). "Demi Lovato at Prudential Center: What you missed from N.J.'s massive pop show, with video". NJ.com. Retrieved November 5, 2014. # ^"Billboard Boxscore :: Current Scores". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. October 2, 2014. Archived from the original on October 2, 2014. Retrieved October 2, 2014. # ^"Billboard Boxscore :: Current Scores". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. October 8, 2014. Archived from the original on October 8, 2014. Retrieved October 8, 2014. # ^"Billboard Boxscore : Current Scores". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. November 5, 2014. Archived from the original on November 5, 2014. Retrieved November 5, 2014. # ^"Billboard Boxscore :: Current Scores". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. November 20, 2014. Archived from the original on November 20, 2014. Retrieved October 8, 2014. # ^"Billboard Boxscore :: Current Scores". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. January 21, 2014. Archived from the original on January 21, 2014. Retrieved January 21, 2014. # ^E&E. "UPCOMING SHOWS". demilovato.com. Archived from the original on September 29, 2014. Retrieved April 30, 2015. # ^Brisbane, Sydney, Melbourne and Auckland: "Tour Dates". Demi Lovato's official website. Archived from the original on April 5, 2015. # ^Perth: "Demi Lovato Perth Venue Change". Live Nation. April 10, 2015. # ^Masketta Fall: "Demi Lovato Friday 24 April 2015". Margaret Court Arena. Retrieved April 16, 2015. # ^Jamie McDell: "DEMI LOVATO Debut New Zealand Tour – April 2015". Ticketmaster. Retrieved April 16, 2015. # ^"Billboard Boxscore : Current Scores". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved May 6, 2015. # ^Singapore: "Demi Lovato brings world tour to Singapore". Channel NewsAsia. Archived April 2, 2015, at the Wayback Machine. # ^Manila and Zhenjiang: "Tour Dates". Demi Lovato's official website. Archived April 5, 2015, at the Wayback Machine. # ^Kuala Lumpur: "Demi Lovato set to perform in Kuala Lumpur". The Star. April 3, 2014. Archived April 7, 2015, at the Wayback Machine. # ^Phnom Penh: "Smart Mega Concert – Demi World Tour 2015". Smart Axiata. April 27, 2015. # ^Laura Mam as opening act: "Singer Demi Lovato wows Koh Pich". The Phnom Penh Post. May 6, 2015. Retrieved May 6, 2015. # ^10,000 in Phnom Penh: "Pop Star Demi Lovato Draws Thousands to Koh Pich". The Cambodia Daily. May 6, 2015. Retrieved May 30, 2015. # ^50,000 in Ho Chi Minh City: "Demi Lovato entertains 50,000 Vietnamese audiences". VietNamNet. May 12, 2015. Retrieved May 12, 2015. # ^"Demi Lovato: 'Chang Jiang Music Festival' tem cantora como atração!". Melty (in Portuguese). January 30, 2015. Retrieved June 5, 2015. # ^"Pop star Demi Lovato to warm up Vietnam's summer music fest". Thanh Nien News. April 7, 2015. Retrieved June 2, 2015. # ^"Demi Lovato Bakal Meriahkan Acara Indonesian Choice Awards 2015". Muvilla.com (in Indonesian). May 3, 2015. Retrieved October 15, 2015. # ^New York City: "Tour Dates". Demi Lovato's official website. Archived from the original on May 10, 2015. # ^Cincinnati: "Demi Lovato in, Ariana Grande out of All-Star Game concert, sources say". WLWT. July 8, 2015. Retrieved July 8, 2015. # ^"Demi Lovato to Headline June 6 DigiFest in New York City: Details". Ryan Seacrest's official website. April 13, 2015. Retrieved June 5, 2015. # ^Lipshutz, Jason (July 8, 2015). "Demi Lovato to Replace Ariana Grande at MLB All-Star Game Concert". Billboard. Retrieved July 8, 2015. # ^Attendance of 40,000 in Saint-Quentin: "Le NRJ Music Tour de Saint-Quentin avec Demi Lovato, Kendji et Louane!" (in French). NRJ. Retrieved September 7, 2015. # ^"Concert événement NRJ Music Tour Saint-Quentin" (in French). NRJ. Retrieved September 7, 2015. # ^"Vuelve el Coca-Cola Music Experience 2015". Coca-Cola. Retrieved September 7, 2015. # ^"Iggy Azalea cantará en la Coca-Cola Music Experience de Madrid". Europa Press (in Spanish). September 19, 2015. Retrieved January 23, 2016. Category:2014 concert tours Category:2015 concert tours Category:Demi Lovato concert tours